


Reward

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <i>Show Me, Hack Boy</i>. Matt gets his reward for teaching John how to use computers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

“Kid, come look at this!”

“What?”

“It all turned green! What the fuck, only the menu's supposed to be green!”

John tapped angrily at the keyboard. He didn't understand shit of this code stuff.

Matt came back from the fridge with another RedBull, grinning. “What did you change?”

It took Matt about ten seconds to fix John's mistake, and the menu ended up green while the rest of the site turned out a light beige. But it took Matt another ten minutes to explain to the gruff detective why the entire thing had turned green.

“Why bother with this stuff anyway?” John said. “Lucy's website is nice, and she doesn't know HTML code. I think it's called Picspam or something.”

Matt snorted contemptuously. “You mean Piczo. Which is fine, if you're a fourteen year old girl and you want lots of glitter and ribbons all over your site. Man, that's for noobs! Get real. John McClane needs a proper website, and we're going to make one.”

The website was slowly expanding, but John still needed explanations every ten minutes. And he didn't quite see the point, anyway. “What the hell am I going to write about in a blog? Only an idiot would publish pictures of himself on the internet! Oh, likes and dislikes, yeah, that's relevant for anything...”

“Man, you wanted to learn,” Matt finally said, knocking back the last of his RedBull. “So just shut up and learn.”

But after another two hours, the website was still butt ugly, and the contents were so lame that Matt wouldn't even admit he'd been a part of creating them. John sighed with annoyance and rolled his chair away from Matt's computer, stretching.

“Enough coding for one day, kid. How about you invite me to that absurdly comfortable bed of yours?” John said with his best grin. He got up, nodding towards the tiny bedroom.

Matt smirked. “Fine, fine. You've done good.”

“I've got a great tutor,” John said, shrugging. “In fact, he's so good that I've been thinking about giving him a little reward.”

Matt did a double-take. “Reward? What reward?”

“Come in here and lie down, hack boy. I'll show you.”

Matt did as he was told. He undressed while moving towards the bed, his self-consciousness long gone after being John McClane's fuck buddy for almost a month. The older man was always very vocal about how much he liked Matt's body, and that was a huge confidence booster for the younger man.

“Okay, I'm naked and I'm lying down. What now?” he teased, grinning. John's back was to him, the older man having shed his shirt, too. Matt couldn't wait to run his hands down that broad back, clawing at the skin just to remind John how good it felt...

“Close your eyes.”

Matt did. He always did as he was told when it came to sex; McClane didn't get to order him around a lot but in the bedroom, Matt gave himself completely over to the older man's mercy. And he kept his eyes closed as he felt the bed dip, as he felt the warmth of naked John hover over him, and as he heard the rustling of something metallic.

But he had to open them when something cold closed around his wrist and his arm was gently dragged up the bed.

“John?”

“Don't move.”

Matt's wrists were handcuffed. And the handcuffs were fastened to... something the detective had apparently prepared before Matt laid down, because he was pretty sure he didn't have any bars or anything near his bed.

“Now that I've got you right where I want you,” John said, grinning evilly down at Matt, “it's time for your little reward.”

Matt gave a breathy little “Huh?” but didn't move and didn't protest. Reward? Being cuffed to the bed?

“Fuck, you look hot like this, Matt.” Once again, John's voice was a husky rumble in his ear. Matt found he couldn't contain himself when the older man did that, which was about every time they had sex.

“John, just lemme ask one question, 'kay?” Matt said, talking fast. “Is this going to end up with me being fucked?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And you'll be the one doing the fucking?”

“That's two questions, kid,” John said with a chuckle in his voice. “But yes. I'll be doing the fucking.”

“And, um. Do you have any more scary shit to use on me?”

The older man frowned. “What?”

“Whips, clamps of any kind, sharp objects or... anything?” Matt asked, feeling a tad nervous.

John did laugh then. “Don't worry, Matt. Nothing else, just the silverware.”

Matt relaxed for a second, but tensed again when he felt the older man's mouth on his nipple. Not out of fear; the tongue and teeth attacking him simply didn't leave his nerve endings relaxed. If anything, they were sizzling.

“Are you gonna be _that_ guy tonight?” Matt muttered, almost grinning. He knew that when John started at his nipple and worked his way outwards, the main theme would be teasing. He never suspected a man as impatient as John McClane would be the teasing kind, but apparently, the older man liked nothing better than to reduce Matt to a squirming, begging, quivering mass.

“Mm.”

Sharp nips and the scrape of teeth moved slowly across Matt's chest, barely encountering the other nipple before moving down, down, towards his navel – he was really ticklish, and now he didn't even have his arms free to shove the other man's head away – and on to his hip bones.

A chill followed John's mouth; the hot and wet of his mouth cooling rapidly in the night air when said mouth moved on. Matt's wrists tugged a little on the restraints now and then, when he was about to reach out and caress the side of John's head or try and make the other man go faster.

“Move, John,” he complained after a few more minutes of the older man merely licking and biting his hips. “Fuck me already!”

“It's your ass, kid,” John said, and he was definitely laughing this time. But Matt didn't care; he wasn't much of a foreplay guy and he just wanted – needed – to feel John hard inside him. Right then, or he might just explode or die a little.

John was rubbered and slicked up before Matt found anything else to complain about. Matt sighed happily as the older man slowly began sinking into him, their bodies matching each other so well and Matt's body readily accepting the hard flesh that was John's arousal.

“I just love how this works,” John rumbled, and they both grinned. “Just like a chick.”

“Hey!” Matt moaned, affronted, as John's cock nudged his prostate. “No better than a chick?”

“Much better,” John amended, “except for the self-lubricating.”

A snort of laughter mingled with their combined groans. Matt tightened around John and the detective responded by sliding slowly all the way back, barely slipping out of Matt.

“John!”

“No whining, or I'll go jerk off in the bathroom and you won't get any,” John said, voice gruff but playful. He pushed slowly back inside, and Matt whined high in his throat. “No whining, kid!”

Matt's teeth were worrying his lip, but he didn't make another sound. His hands tugged against the handcuffs, wanting to claw the skin off John's back. Needing to feel hard muscle flexing under his fingers, rippling as he clenched around the older man.

“Matty... You like this?” John huffed, rocking slowly now. The pace was infuriating; Matt just wanted more.

“No,” Matt sulked, but it was hard to sulk when a hard cock slid to a halt inside your ass. “I want to touch you, John. Hell, I want to be able to touch _me_ ; you're not and someone's gotta do it and -”

John placed a hand over his mouth then. “Kid,” he grinned, “shut up. Just shut up for a moment and enjoy it.”

Matt's eyes flashed up at him, sulkiness covered in chocolate brown, and John felt a tongue slowly trace patterns over the palm of his hand. He grunted a little, then removed his hand and kissed Matt instead.

“I told you this was your reward,” John panted, then hooked his elbows under Matt's knees. “So it gets better.”

He drove into Matt, harder this time, then smirked when Matt gasped. “Think I'll make you come if I do like this?” He repeated the motion, and Matt moaned this time – there is was; that magic button that did it for him every time. When, of course, John actually took his time to find it.

“Let me try that again,” John grunted. He bucked his hips, again and again, angling his hips in response to Matt's mewling and how loudly he whimpered. Soon enough, he was hitting Matt's prostate on every stroke and the boy was writhing in his restraints, cursing and begging with every other word.

“John, fuck, please don't stop, oh, shit!”

“I want to see you come, Matty.” The detective groaned. He could never get enough of feeling Matt's tightness surround him, and he never tired of seeing the younger man's incredulous grimace when he fucked him good and hard. “Come without me even touching you.”

Matt arched off the bed, letting fly a high whine. “Jooohn!” He came, shooting between them, torn in pieces by John's commanding voice and John's steely flesh.

But John had stamina, and he constantly made a show of it. Whether fighting to save the world or making Matt's jaws ache from his life's longest blow job, he didn't seem to want to stop.

“John, fuck!” Matt cried, shivering with aftershocks.

“Hang on, kid,” John groaned, eyes closed, mouth open and grinning. “Oh, fuck, just need a little more...”

Matt whimpered. After his own climax, John was harder, firmer, inside him and over him. And it felt so good; Matt could never have enough of the heavy bulk and the rough hands of John.

“Matt, Matt, oh, Christ, Matty!”

The boy sighed with pleasure as he felt John's release flow into him. He smiled as the older man sank down over him, huffing into his neck, and crooned his appreciation straight into John's ear.

“John, you're such a fucking stud,” Matt laughed, nipping a little at the older man's earlobe. “Do you really have to? Every single time?”

“Hey,” John panted, pulling gently out before rolling to his back, “I've got needs. If you can't do it for me...”

Matt hit the other man lightly on the chest, laughing at the playful and sleepy tone in John's voice. “Well, it was supposed to be _my_ reward.”

“Oh, right. I forgot,” John yawned. He closed his eyes, getting comfortable. “Better make it up to you some other time.”

“Fine. Now unlock the handcuffs. Hey. Hey, John. John! Unlock the handcuffs!”

The only reply he got was a snore.

Matt sighed. Some reward. But a small smile was plastered to his face just the same. To the skinny hacker boy who'd never had a proper relationship before, not even properly good sex, every time John fucked him was a little reward.

He just couldn't let the other man know; there would be no end to his cockiness.


End file.
